gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True
I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True, en español '''No Puedo Hacerlo (No puedo)/Haces Mis Sueños Realidad','' es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio Mash-Off, cantada por New Directions. Se compone por las canciones I Can't Go For That (No Can Do) y You Make My Dreams Come True, ambas pertenecientes originalmente a Hall & Oates. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por New Directions en el auditorio como su presentación para la competencia contra The Troubletones, en el episodio Mash-Off. Letra Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame Finn con New Directions: Eh Eh Finn: What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Well well you... Quinn con New Directions: I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Quinn con New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ''' Well well well you '''Quinn con New Directions: I can't go for that Finn (con New Directions): Oh yeah You make (my dreams) come true Quinn con New Directions: I can't go for that (Finn: Eeh...) I can't go for that Rory y Tina: On a night when Bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer Finn y Tina: I can laugh it in your face Rory con New Directions: Twist and shout my way out Rory y Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn y Tina: And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you Quinn con New Directions: I can't go for that Finn (con New Directions): You make (my dreams) come true Quinn con New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Well well well you Quinn con New Directions: I can't go for that Finn (con New Directions): Oh yeah You make (my dreams) come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Oh Listen to this, ow! Quinn: Yeah! Finn: Ooooh ooh ooh oh Quinn: Chke-ch-bwa! Finn y Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah you! Quinn y Tina: I'll Chicos de New Directions: I'll do anything Quinn y Tina: That you want me to Chicos de New Directions: I-I-I'll Quinn y Tina: Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true (Chicos de New Directions: True) Quinn y Tina: I'll Chicos de New Directions: I'll do anything (Finn: Oh Yeah!) Quinn y Tina: That you want me to Chicos de New Directions: I-I-I'll Quinn y Tina: Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true, oh Quinn y Tina: I can't go for that Finn con New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn y Tina: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: I've been waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn y Tina: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que Rachel no tiene un solo durante la competencia Anual de MashUps, siendo Mercedes y Finn los únicos que lo han hecho, sin embargo esta ocasión no es chicos vs. chicas *Es la primera canción en la cual Finn y Quinn cantan juntos (Desde Rumours que no lo hacían) *Esta es la primera cancion que Rory canta con New Directions. *Es la primera cancion que participa Quinn en la temporada. *Es una de las pocas veces en las que se ha visto a Blaine sin Gel de Cabello. *''You Make My Dreams Come True'' aparece como música de fondo en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken cuando April Rhodes pasa tiempo con los chicos de New Directions. *En la Cuarta Temporada, You Make My Dreams Come True es menciona para ser realizada por New Directions en las Regionales y Blaine menciona que ya habia sido realizada en un Mashup. Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True iba a ser la canción originalmente presentada en Mash-Off, pero debido a la continuidad del episodio y para favorecer a la tricentésima canción (300) en Glee, decidieron reemplazarla por I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300px|versión original de you make my dreams come truethumb|left|300px|versión original Categoría:Canciones del episodio Mash-Off Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rory Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada